


［悲惨世界］珂赛特小姐的愿望

by 弥椿 (mzlyyk)



Series: 音乐剧脑洞延伸系列 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/%E5%BC%A5%E6%A4%BF
Summary: 他伴随了珂赛特的一生++++++++++++++珂赛特小姐曾经有过三个愿望。在她的母亲芳汀还陪在她身边的时候，她最大的愿望是想要拥有那个摆在街边橱窗里的洋娃娃。后来她被母亲寄养在德纳第夫妇的旅店时，她最大的愿望是想要她的母亲来接她回家，还希望可以在生日那天不用干活，有一个人能送她礼物，陪她玩耍，并且摸着她的头对她说“珂赛特，我非常爱你。”再后来她被她临终的母亲所托付给了一个男人，他将她抚养长大，之后她遇见了一个有理想和抱负的青年，他们相爱了。那时她最大的愿望是希望这个一腔热血的学生能平安归来，她希望能和他永远在一起，年年岁岁，相伴度过每一天。最后，珂赛特小姐的这些愿望全部实现了。她觉得，这个男人，是她一生当中，收到的最好的礼物。





	［悲惨世界］珂赛特小姐的愿望

**Author's Note:**

> cp：冉阿让x珂赛特  
（没错冷到南极圈就是意外的突然萌上这对cp并且想写叔萝（然而翻遍tag居然没有人写这对我不服！（主要是拉面的冉阿让真的是啧啧啧，大概就按照拉面的冉阿让和小部分多米尼克·威斯特的冉阿让来描写
> 
> 原著+音乐剧+一点点BBC悲惨世界（说真的虽然这次BBC拍的悲惨世界emmm但我就着cp脑看觉得海星吧……）  
大概全程恋爱脑，不太想涉及太多关于革命这类的话题，因为我文笔有限脑子也有限，真的是只想扣点糖吃QAQ
> 
> 说起来在我眼里珂赛特就是金发碧眼的小天使，在被救出来以后被保护得非常好生活在象牙塔里的善良小公主，她就是爱与美的化身，不接受任何黑她的反驳与找茬（重点！）
> 
> （后面想到什么再加。。。。。）
> 
> 最后不要被文案骗了，因为目前为止我没有脑到什么可以HE的剧情所以怕不是结局真的会BE（注意！！）

“乖，不要害怕我。”年长的男人摘下自己的围巾将这个衣衫褴褛的小姑娘包裹了起来，“不要哭，告诉我你住在哪里？我的孩子，你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫珂赛特。”  
“珂赛特。”就着昏暗的月光，他隐约能看到小女孩脏兮兮的小脸，他重复了一遍小姑娘告诉他的名字，接着这个穿着黄色大衣风尘仆仆的男人一手拎起被她打翻的水桶，另一只手牵起她——这是一只多么温暖又温柔的手啊！可以将小姑娘脏兮兮又冰凉的小手全部包裹起来；虽然这只手的触感粗糙极了，但又充满了一种稳重与安全感。  
小姑娘抬起头看向这个年长的男人——他太高了，就着月光她只能隐隐看到他下巴的轮廓——这就像梦里一样，有人能轻声细语地安慰她，还能牵着她的手！想到这里小女孩咧开嘴笑了起来，她快乐地哼起了自己随意编出的曲调，紧接着旁边也传出了男人温柔又低沉的哼唱。他附和着小姑娘的曲调，清脆的童音与沉稳的声音交织在一起形成了一种奇妙又和谐的旋律。  
这是他们第一次的相遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就写了这一点忍不住了先扔一下看看wwwww  
大概不会是长篇，中短篇吧应该，然后我确定了是be，注意了啊orz  
我觉得会之后回来修一下，先大致看一下吧w  
挺久没看原著了感觉有点忘了emmm要去翻翻原著了orz  
视角可能会比较奇特，后面看看再说吧ww


End file.
